


NSFW Alphabet with Arkham Origins Enigma/Edward Nashton/Riddler

by GojiHime_99



Category: Batman: Arkham (Video Games), Batman: Arkham - All Media Types, Batman: Arkham Origins
Genre: Aftercare, Dom/sub Play, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Playful Sex, Post-Coital Cuddling, Reader-Insert, Rough Sex, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:00:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28170549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GojiHime_99/pseuds/GojiHime_99
Summary: As the title says: a NSFW Alphabet for Edward Nashton, aka Enigma aka Riddler-Before-He-Was-Riddler, from Batman: Arkham Origins.
Relationships: Edward Nashton/Reader, Edward Nashton/You, Edward Nygma & You, Edward Nygma/Reader, Edward Nygma/You, Enigma/Reader, Enigma/You, The Riddler/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 30





	NSFW Alphabet with Arkham Origins Enigma/Edward Nashton/Riddler

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, Arkham Origins...It’s probably the least popular of all four Batman Arkham games but it’s really not that bad. I mean, for one, we have Arkham Riddler at his absolute best -- and most sane. Riddler -- or “Enigma” as he goes by in “Origins” -- is pure sass and wit, and has none of the psychotic ramblings, egocentric rants, or borderline mental breakdown behavior he displays in the other three games. Not that I don’t enjoy him in the other games but I think we can all agree poor Eddie just...goes downhill fast after “Arkham Asylum.” 
> 
> Anyway, so, here we are with a NSFW Alphabet for Enigma/Edward Nashton/Riddler-Before-He-Was-Riddler/Edward-Before-He-Changed-His-Last-Name-To-Nigma. There will be some similarities to the NSFW Alphabet for Arkham Knight Riddler since they’re the same person just at very different times in his life, and Enigma still has insecurities like his AK counterpart...but Enigma is much more, uh………….in control? I guess? 
> 
> I also tried to keep it gender-neutral like with the NSFW Alphabet for Arkham Knight Riddler and hopefully, I succeeded.

**A = Aftercare (What they’re like after sex)**

Eddie is very doting even in his GCPD/sane/far-less-depressed days. His insecurities still play a part like for his Arkham Knight self, but it’s much less intense. He wants to be the best boyfriend you could ever have so you don’t dump him for being “inferior,” but he’s not as internally stressed out about it. It’s more like he is a bit nervous at first as he gets used to things, being intimate and what you like after. However, once he gets comfortable, he’s pretty calm and confident for the most part.

As for aftercare for him, again, some similarities to his Arkham Knight self but it’s not as extreme. He does like to cuddle after but it’s less because he’s clingy and desperate for affection and more because he is truly happy to have you in his life. Otherwise, he doesn’t ask for too much. Maybe a snack or a drink now and again.

**B = Body part (Their favorite body part of theirs and also their partner’s)**

Again, like with any Riddler, Enigma/Nashton definitely thinks his mind is the best part of himself. As Enigma, yes, he still wants to show off his incredible intellect to you as a means of charming you, but he doesn’t go overboard like his Arkham Knight self. Enigma is a smug little shit but his narcissism is more in check, and he doesn’t get over-the-top with his words like his Arkham Knight self. 

As for an actual body part, again, it would be his hands since he is great at building things, is a fast typer (obviously helps with programming/hacking), plays chess like a pro (really, he’s good), and is capable of some very impressive handwriting.

For you, I think it would be your hands. Arkhamverse Eddie is very touch-starved, and while as Enigma, it’s not quite as bad, he still does want some sort of physical affection. To him, your hands are lovely, and your touch is soothing, grounding him to reality sometimes. The fact you actually want to use your hands to pleasure him and not punch, slap or choke him is truly a relief. Deep down, he is lonely and never expected to find any sort of connection with anyone, growing used to being ignored, insulted, and bullied by others. So receiving a loving touch gives him some comfort as he has someone who not only appreciates him but loves him.

**C = Cum (Anything to do with cum basically… I’m a disgusting person)**

Enigma is much more of a neat freak than his Arkham Knight self, but he’s not going to complain of making a mess of you. He loves to cum on your face, in your mouth, and inside you because it’s not only a way for him to “claim” you as his, it’s also a sign of how comfortable you are being so vulnerable with him.

This version of Eddie, though, is very much into fucking your mouth and cumming down your throat. He loves to have your eyes on him as you suck him off, and he loves to hear you swallow his cum. Again, it fuels his ego to see you willingly submit to him like this, and it gives him the thrill of being in control.

**D = Dirty Secret (Pretty self-explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs)**

You know that Eddie would absolutely love to have you blow him under his desk while working at the GCPD. Granted, he’s not terribly fond of the being caught but it’s such a thrilling idea that he can’t deny its appeal. Nearly everyone at work thinks he’s some sort of sex-starved bore, so imagine how they’d feel knowing that yes, he can have fun, too, and no, it doesn’t involve cheating on his s/o with strippers at the local night clubs. (You know some of them cops be cheating on their wives, let’s be real, and Eddie thinks it’s gross).

Plus, having you keep him company at work would make his days at the GCPD dealing with corrupt cops and an absolute idiot of a commissioner (this is before Gordon is in charge, remember) more tolerable. 

**E = Experience (How experienced are they? Do they know what they’re doing?)**

Not a lot of experience. He’s had very few partners in his life, and while he may boast he’s got moves, he’s really just too nervous to admit otherwise. It kind of shows, though, with how shy he is when the two of you first become intimate but just be patient and kind to him. He’s got a great memory and takes direction very well, and he does actually want you to enjoy going to bed with him so he’s going to work hard to keep you satisfied. 

**F = Favourite Position (This goes without saying. Will probably include a visual)**

Eddie enjoys being on top because he loves watching you come undone beneath him and he enjoys holding your wrists down (when you two are in the mood for it). 

**G = Goofy (Are they more serious in the moment, or are they humorous, etc)**

Not goofy or silly. I mean, yes, he’s a damn tease and sarcastic af, but not childish. Ok, well, maybe sometimes he’s a bit of a man-child but, at this point in his life, it’s much more subdued. He’s far more playful than anything, and thinks being silly has no place in the bedroom -- or anywhere really. Not that he can’t ever laugh at himself. It just takes some effort since he’s not comfortable making mistakes.

**H = Hair (How well-groomed are they, does the carpet match the drapes, etc.)**

Completely the opposite of his Arkham Knight self, Enigma is very well-groomed. Not excessively so, but he actually showers every day, keeps his hair neatly trimmed, and shaves regularly. Before meeting you, he’s not terribly fussed about being tidy “downstairs” but once you two become serious about your relationship, he definitely makes an effort to keep that part of him as presentable as possible. 

**I = Intimacy (How are they during the moment, romantic aspect…)**

At first, Eddie is extremely nervous as he’s not used to being vulnerable with anyone, but he’ll ramble on like he is experienced and comfortable. You see right through it, though, but don’t call him out on it in a mocking way; you’ll turn him off of you faster than you can say, “enigma.” Just be understanding and patient with him, guide him along without being condescending, and he’ll eventually relax enough to enjoy being intimate with you.

At this point in his life, Eddie can become comfortable letting his guard down more quickly with the right person as he hasn’t gone down that dark, depressing path of being repeatedly defeated by Batman and losing his sanity. When you have Eddie’s affection, he’s very romantic, often spoiling you with gifts and sweet compliments. He’s also secretly a cuddler and likes to hold you for a while even if he knows he has somewhere else to be. It’s rare -- if at all -- that anyone likes him and even rarer that he likes anyone, so he’s going to be very affectionate with you.

**J = Jack Off (Masturbation headcanon)**

He’s a little embarrassed to admit it but he does resort to jerking off since it’s not like he has dates lined up outside his door, you know? He’s also more in touch with his “urges” even if he feels a little ashamed about them, and he has pleasured himself on more than one occasion before meeting you. He’s young and rather energetic in his GCPD days since he hasn’t wasted a bunch of time and energy on Batman, so he’s more likely to get, well, horny.

When he gets to liking you, he jerks off more often than he would care to admit, and it takes time for him to confess this to you. He just couldn’t help himself usually because he found you to be so stunning and pleasant to be around, and you treated him better than anyone else ever had so he kind of let his emotions run crazy in his alone time.

When you confess to him that you also were pleasuring yourself while fantasizing about him on multiple occasions, he’ll feel more at ease with what he did but also kind of...flattered. He hasn’t heard anyone admit to “getting off” because of him, and since he is attracted to you, it’s, well..it’s pretty damn awesome to hear you tell him this.

Eddie also may enjoy mutual masturbation with you. I mean, he’s curious as to what exactly you did to please yourself when you were alone thinking about him. How long did it take for you to orgasm each time? Did you like edging yourself? Did you use any toys? What did you imagine him saying, doing? He has a lot of questions because he has a curious mind, you know...and he’s, well, horny for you.

**K = Kink (One or more of their kinks)**

Like his Arkham Knight counterpart, he loves it if you address him “formally” while doing the do: Mr. Nashton, Mr. Nashton Sir, or even just Sir. His ego hasn’t taken a bashing like his AK self, though, so he doesn’t  _ need  _ this kink as a means of feeling better about himself, but rather, he loves the power play. Edward likes to be in charge, even in the bedroom, but he likes to have fun, too -- wants  _ you  _ to have fun. So the formal names are more or less major kinks for him than anything.

He loves it when you send him sexy pics or texts while he’s at work because it’s like a challenge for him. Can he keep his cool while you’re teasing him like this? Or will he cave and have to “take care of himself?” Either way, he will use it later to “punish you” for being so unfair. 

This Eddie, since his self-esteem isn’t in the dumps, is much more comfortable with you dominating him from time to time. He’ll even admit it, although, in his own way (he has some trouble admitting he gets off on being dominated). If you tie him down and tease him, ride him, but don’t let him cum until you feel he’s “earned it,” he’ll be in heaven. He  _ lives  _ to be a “good boy” for you.

**L = Location (Favourite places to do the do)**

Not fussed about where you guys do it, although, anything in public is kind of off-limits as he’s too shy to risk getting caught. But any type of furniture or any wall or the shower...Eddie is very keen to try new spots. It’s, per usual, a challenge for him to see how you two handle it, and he likes variety.

**M = Motivation (What turns them on, gets them going)**

Calling him, “Mr. Nashton,” or even just “Sir.” Complimenting him on his intelligence, his looks -- but most certainly his intelligence. Being touchy-feely with him. Touching his thigh. Kissing him by surprise. Flat-out telling him you need him. Wearing something green that’s also very sexy and looks amazing on you. 

**N = NO (Something they wouldn’t do, turn-offs)**

He won’t do anything that could actually hurt you. Some consensual rough play is fine, but he won’t do anything that is downright painful. He also won’t try anything new without your permission.

He’s not into derogatory language, so he’s not going to call you “bitch” or “whore.” He thinks it’s vulgar and doesn’t see the appeal in calling his lover such things.

Now, this Eddie is actually ok with some humiliation kink since, again, he hasn’t taken a severe beating to his self-esteem. If you’re into it, he’ll indulge you, and, once he’s comfortable with you, he’ll let you do it to him. He kind of gets off on it -- but DON’T go overboard. Keep it light and fun, more like teasing. If you push it too far, he’ll get upset and will need to be alone, and you’ll also have to rebuild your trust with him.

He’s not into being called, “Daddy.” He thinks it’s weird, gross, and downright humiliating. Plus, it reminds him of his dad and he hates his dad.

**O = Oral (Preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc)**

Eddie loves to hear himself talk, is good with words, has a silver tongue (sort of), but he can do  _ so  _ much more with his mouth -- and he’s happy to show you. He loves going down on you, loves making you moan and pant and beg as he brings you to the edge -- and sometimes over it -- with just his lips and tongue. It’s a huge thrill for him, a major ego boost, and, on the sentimental side, he knows he’s bringing you pleasure, making you happy, and that’s what he truly wants at the end of the day.

As for receiving, well, hell yes, he loves it when you go down on him! It’s a huge turn-on watching you on your knees before him, sucking him off while looking up at him with those beautiful eyes of yours, giving your best “doe-eyed” gaze. It’s made even better if you two are “playing,” and you call him, “Mr. Nashton” before, during, and after blowing him. 

**P = Pace (Are they fast and rough? Slow and sensual? etc.)**

Eddie doesn’t mind what pace you two go at it -- just as long as you both are having a good time. If you are in a more romantic, sensual mood, then he’ll be obliged to make it slow and sweet, giving your sensitive spots extra attention and most likely requesting you just call him, “Eddie” or “Edward.” But if you two are super horny and feeling naughty, he’ll definitely be up for some rough, kinky, fast-paced fun.

**Q = Quickie (Their opinions on quickies rather than proper sex, how often, etc.)**

He’s not fond of them because he wants to enjoy his time with you, not feel rushed into bringing you pleasure. However, sometimes, you two have busy schedules and don’t have enough time to go “all out,” so you make do. Of course, this doesn’t mean Eddie’s going to half-ass your playtime. Oh, no. He’s far too clever to cut corners, especially when it comes to you. He’ll have memorized everything you like and will know exactly how to get you off in a short amount of time without making you feel “used.”

**R = Risk (Are they game to experiment, do they take risks, etc.)**

Experiment in the bedroom? You know Edward is down for that! He can come up with all kinds of fun games to play, will try out new positions, use any new toys you suggest, switch up who is Dom for the night…they’re all mysteries for him to solve, challenges to take on, ways to prove himself, ways to bring you more pleasure.

As for risks, he’ll take them as long as they aren’t putting your safety at risk (see the “NO” section of this alphabet). He’s also not interested in getting physical in public, so that’s out of the question. But you  _ may  _ be able to convince him to have sex in the back of your car or his once in a while. 

**S = Stamina (How many rounds can they go for, how long do they last…)**

He has stamina for days. He’s been lonely for so long that once he finally has you, he’s not going to give up and drop out easily. He’ll go for a few rounds -- or maybe all night -- depending on how you’re feeling. This is not only new to him, but you excite him in ways no one and nothing ever has, so he’s not going to miss a moment. 

And he does drink a lot of coffee so he has extra energy to spare just from that.

**T = Toy (Do they own toys? Do they use them? On a partner or themselves?)**

Too shy to buy toys himself, he just used his hand before you came along. He was fine with buying toys for you, though...and even to use on himself per your recommendations. He likes trying out different toys to see which ones you like most, which ones get you to cum the fastest, cum the hardest, which ones edge you the best, which ones make you shake when you cum….

As for toys to use on him, it’s the same: he’s curious as to which ones he’ll get the most out of, and he does like it when you use toys on him when you’re the Dom for the evening. 

**U = Unfair (how much they like to tease)**

Seriously? How is this even a question? The man is a massive tease and can drive you absolutely insane with how good he is at bringing you to the brink of orgasm again and again and  _ again  _ without letting you find release. He gets off on hearing you beg him to let you cum, gets off on hearing you scream his name when you finally do. 

Of course, he’s not cruel. He won’t push you too far and, if you aren’t in the mood to be teased, he won’t complain. In the end, your needs come first.

**V = Volume (How loud they are, what sounds they make)**

He’s actually pretty loud the first few times you two have sex. It’s been so long for him, and he cares for you so much that he can’t help himself. He’s rather embarrassed initially, thinking that you may find him ridiculous for being so noisy. However, just reassure him that you love hearing his voice when he’s being pleasured, and he has nothing to feel ashamed of.

Once he gets used to being intimate, he does tone it down a bit, finding some better control over his voice. He still can be a noisy lover, though, with loud moans and grunts, and occasionally babbling about how good you feel, how good you are to him, etc.

**W = Wild Card (a random headcanon)**

**SFW;** The first time you two admitted your feelings to each other, he was so shy. His face was bright red and he was stumbling over his words, rambling on and on as he tried his best to articulate what was going through his head. It was cute.

But you decided to help him out by pulling him in for a sweet kiss, calming him down, and allowing you to express without words how you felt about him. With the most adorable smile, he returned your kiss, using it as a temporary means of saying, “I love you” until he finally was composed enough to say it. 

**NSFW;** The first time you sent him a sexy pic of yourself in the nude while he was at work, he was so flustered. Since he was unprepared, he got hard as a diamond in no time under his desk, and texted you how much of a naughty boy/girl you were for doing such a thing. He quickly made his way to the bathroom and was about to get right to jerking off, but decided to text you a picture of what you did to him. You responded back saying you wanted it inside you, and he replied that you would have it inside you later once you had “learned your lesson.” 

When he got home, he kept his promise and made sure you knew what a bad girl/boy you were before giving you the time of your life in bed.

**X = X-Ray (Let’s see what’s going on in those pants, picture, or words)**

He’s a bit above average, like 7-7.5 inches but unlike his Arkham Knight self, he’s a bit more comfortable with it, not as concerned with being “not big enough” for you.

**Y = Yearning (How high is their sex drive?)**

It’s pretty high -- higher than he’d like to admit. It’s been a long time for him, and he actually has found someone he cares about, so his libido is re-energized. He’s not sex-crazed, so he’s not going to be pressuring you into hopping into bed every minute. He has some self-control after all, and he doesn’t view you as an object. However, he’s most likely not going to turn you down whenever you ask him to bang you.

Also, like with Arkham Knight Riddler, I don’t think Enigma’s sense of yearning is purely based on sex drive but on a need to be close to you. He’s lived a very lonely life coupled with numerous self-esteem issues, so just  _ being  _ with you is enough to make him happy, whether you two have sex or not.

**Z = ZZZ (… how quickly they fall asleep afterward)**

He’s much more laid-back in his GCPD days despite still suffering from bouts of insomnia, so he’ll most likely fall asleep after sex be it right away if the two of you were being kinky little fucks or in a short while if the sex was more vanilla. Regardless, he’ll be able to finally enjoy some good quality sleep for the first time in years with you cuddled up against him.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure how well I did with this one. It's was tougher than I expected since this is the same Edward from Arkham Knight, just more mentally stable. Hopefully, I did our sassy, sexy IT guy some justice, though.


End file.
